


A Re:told Novel

by Levifer



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: A roller coaster ride of emotions, Acceptance, Don't worry you will get it, I will add more characters as they come, I will also add more tags as the chapters progressed, M/M, Married Life, Plot Building, The smut comes later, non-canon, travelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levifer/pseuds/Levifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fantastic journey of ups and downs following the events following the Platinum Jail incidence, Aoba had thought that he would be able to return to his peaceful everyday lifestyle with Noiz in Germany. But, he was far from being right. Unwillingly, he found himself yet trapped in another series of troubles he couldn't escape from that will send his life tumbling down into another chaotic roller coaster ride. Except this time, it wouldn't be quite as simple as before. But, he had Noiz with him now, what could ever go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Verse 1: Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeeeelllooo! This is my first fanfic contribution to this fandom, and I hope you guys will enjoy reading this roller coaster ride of a fanfic set in the timeline after the Noiz x Aoba Drama CD. Bear with me if you see any grammar errors or the likes.  
> Proceed on, to the world of the story of an idiot rabbit-lover and his adorable blue-haired partner.  
> Go on!

Verse 1:

  
Some people think that to be strong is to never feel pain. In reality, the strongest people are the ones who feel it, understand it and accept it.  
Show me that you’re human, you won’t break. Because we are all broken, we all end up alone.

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  ‘’You ready?’’

  
  ‘’..Y-Yeah!’’ Aoba stuttered as he straightened out his suit for the umpteenth time in the day. Sighing, Noiz stroked Aoba’s long cyan hair that gradients out into a lighter shade at the end slowly and softly with one hand, while his other one gripped Aoba’s trembling one tightly.

  ‘’It will be okay, you were the one who said that.’’ Noiz squeezed Aoba’s hand comfortingly.

  
  Aoba looked up into his boyfriend’s bright emerald eyes and saw the fierce conviction they held. He was convinced then, Noiz will definitely fight tooth and nail to get through to his parents about their relationship no matter what.

  
  Instantly, Aoba felt the fluttering butterflies in his stomach flying away and dissipating into thin air which were replaced with a tingly warmth.

  
  ‘’Okay, let’s go in.’’

  
  They were led by the butlers to the Great Hall where Noiz’s Father was leaning on the sofa reading newspapers and his Mother was enjoying a slice of Blackforest cake topped with blackberries and cherries. The both of them were sitting on a large couch while Theo was sitting in a one-person armchair flipping through some documents right to their side.

  
  The moment the couple was led into the room, they all stopped what they were doing and sat up with their back straight and expression grave.

  
  ‘’To cut to the point, I take it that you and Aoba-kun are together?’’ Noiz’s Father stated out of the blue.

  
  ‘’Yes.’’ Noiz replied simply, not in the slightest fazed while Aoba’s jaw tightened.

  
  His parent’s expression twisted a little but otherwise, there wasn’t much of a difference.

  
  ‘’You do know that it is not acceptable to marry a man right?’’ Noiz’s Mother implored, her sharp voice piercing the air as Aoba’s breath hitched.

  
  ‘’Even so, I love him, and you can’t change it. The only person I will marry is him and only him.’’

  
  Aoba could have just melted into a puddle of unknown blushing object right there and then but the atmosphere was far too severe and heavy for him to actually do that so he just clenched his fists tightly until his knuckles turned white. He had that sneaking feeling Noiz knew that and yet he still purposefully said those words out loud.

  
  ‘’I did kind of had a rough idea that it was going to be this way since you are way too attached to Aoba-kun for him to be just a mere acquaintance. I’m your Mother, of course I would notice it.’’

  
  Something about the way she said it just sounded more condescending than actual concern though, was what Aoba thought but he shut his mouth knowing that it would brew more trouble than none.

  
  ‘’Is that what you would call a woman’s instinct?’’

  
  ‘’Did you not notice it? It was as clear as day.’’

  
  ‘’No, I was too busy with work.’’

  
  Stop beating around the bush already! Aoba wanted to scream at them.

  
  ‘’Back to the topic on hand, Wilhelm.’’ Aoba could have sworn he felt a shudder from Noiz. ‘’Are you sure you want to marry this man? I have checked up on his backgroun-’’

  
  ‘’Wh-‘’ Noiz almost exploded on his Father when he said that but Aoba pulled him back quickly.

  
  ‘’He’s an orphan, a commoner, and a man. Besides that, his origin is unknown.’’

  
  ‘’Unknown?’’ Both Noiz and Aoba responded with a puzzled voice and deciding to ignore what was said before that.

  
  His Father sighed at the interruption before continuing quickly. ‘’Yes, we were not able to find out anything before he entered the church, although his name at the church was Aoi.’’

  
  ‘’Ah…’’ It was a name Aoba had not heard in a long time, a name of the past, a name given to him by the Pastor of the church because he had beautiful blue hair according to him. Despite that, he never remembered that name, not until today.

  
  ‘’Until Naine Seragaki and Haruka Seragaki adopted him and gave him the name Aoba Seragaki.’’

  
  ‘’Your parents?’’ Noiz shot Aoba a surprised glance. Aoba just shrugged and pleaded with his eyes to focus his attention on his parents.

  
  ‘’And he was infamous as a… hooligan.’’ His Father said it in a somewhat unpleasant voice.

  
  Aoba gulped audibly when he heard that part.

  
  ‘’But he is not one now.’’ Noiz emphasised clearly.

  
  ‘’But he was.’’ His father insisted persistently. ‘’He even had a police case in his records where he had beaten up someone so badly that the person was landed in the hospital.’’

  
  And he said it as though Aoba had just murdered an entire country. Noiz truly wanted to punch this person he called his Father so much now.

  
  ‘’The past is the past, what matters is now.’’ Noiz replied coldly, looking defiantly into his parent’s eyes. ‘’This is why you are unable to see what’s in front of you and what truly matters.’’

  
  Despite seeing his parent’s silent glares, Noiz decided against his better judgement and continued talking.

  
  ‘’I have changed because of him. Even though everyone was afraid of me, he wasn’t. He reached out to me and as a result I have grown up from the reckless child I was to become an adult who will take responsibility for his own actions. He has changed me, and I want you to know that he is someone I would not give up easily. The me who was not able to feel anything in the past is long gone now, I am who I am now. Look at the me now. But, don’t get me wrong, I’m not dismissing who I had been in the past, but I’m asking you, just to simply look at the me now. We are happy the way we are now, we are able to grow together like this, out of the withered shells of our past selves. We are happy now, and I do hope you can grant our wishes for that final hurdle to overcome.’’

  
  Noiz finished his long speech with an act of holding Aoba’s left hand with his right and holding the intertwined hands up in an oath-like manner.

  
  ‘’This is the person I love.’’ Noiz finished with such a strong finality Aoba was rendered speechless. How did he crafted all that on the spot.

  
  Or perhaps, he was just frankly speaking his mind out. Aoba smiled inwardly.

  
  His parents were still silent.

  
  ‘’Erm… I would just like to say a few words. Is that fine?’’ Aoba spoke up suddenly and dropped their conjoined hands down to rest on his lap.

  
  Visibly surprised, Noiz’s Father gave him the go to talk with a nod.

  
  ‘’Firstly… I admit, I was indeed reckless in the past because I was mentally unstable. Not that I am mad or anything, or that I want to say anything bad about my parents, but because I was young and stupid. I was not able to comprehend the sense of loneliness that my parents had abandoned me and went on a journey without me properly. I wanted them to choose a life with me, I wanted them to bring me along with them. But it didn’t happened. My emotions were a totally train wreck at that time and I did things that I wouldn’t normally do. I-…’’ Aoba suddenly stopped there, feeling his cheeks heating up but decided that the embarrassment had to be done away with this time.

  
  ‘’I love Noiz. Eh… I mean I love Wilhelm.’’ Noiz gave Aoba’s hand another squeeze, and Aoba could hear his rapid heartbeat speeding up just as his own one was at the moment. ‘’We overcame each of our inner demons to become the person we are now, we are no longer who we were, we have both changed at some point of our lives, that’s why we are here now. You can’t just simply dismiss all the painful emotions we had to go through by still repetitively recounting our past. We are both happy like this, and isn’t it a p-parent’s job to ensure that their children are happy…?’’

  
  Aoba’s voice cracked at the last word and he felt a slight burning sensation in his eyes and he couldn’t stop what he knew was coming.

  
  Tears flowed down his cheeks and Noiz instinctively held Aoba’s head to his chest, his hands patting Aoba’s head lightly. Aoba held on to the body warmth he came to knew so well despite the test of time they had both been through and yet stay true to each other.

  
  ‘’This is the only time I will ever beg you to listen to what I have to say, and I would never again ask for anything else. Just this once, I want you to accept who I was, who I am, and who I will be.’’

  
  His parents just looked at each other, sharing expressions of deep thinking as they mulled over what they had just heard.

  
  ‘’Mother, Father.’’ Theo, who had been silent all this while, stood up and spoke. ‘’I hope you will understand what Brother had to go through. He had been suffering all alone all this time, and I have always regretted not helping him to escape the binds of that room he was trapped in. But this time.’’ Theo stepped forward and bent down on one of his knees with his head tilted down to his parents. ‘’I want to be able to support Brother.’’

    
  ‘’Theo…’’ Both Aoba and Noiz whispered under their breaths together. Nodding at each other, they pushed their bodies down to the floor in a similar fashion.

  
  A few moments of silence past by as the three waited with bated breath for what was to come, whether it was good or bad, they had to accept it. It was as if the words were from a judge who is about to determine how heavy of a sentence a criminal would get which would affect that one person’s whole life entirely.

  
  ‘’I guess… It’s fine…’’ Noiz’s Mother finally let out albeit bitter and reluctantly after a long sigh. ‘’If I say no, you will still marry this man right? You have always done what you want.’’

  
  ‘’Yes.’’ Noiz breathed out in relief, a genuine smile spreading on his face as he looked up at his Mother’s face.

  
  ‘’As long as you don’t let anyone finds out, I guess I can agree for once. This matter shall be sealed within this room. I don’t care what you do, as long as you are able to help the company and your brother.’’

  
  ‘’Thank you, Father, Mother!’’ Noiz who was besides himself in excitement, stood up quickly and walked around the coffee table separating them to give them both a tight hug each.

  
  ‘’Thank you…. Thank you…’’ Aoba was so far gone, he didn’t even know how he to talk, but he only knew that it was a day where miracles happened.

  
  And it had happened to them.

  
  Today. It was the start of everything

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
And so, this is the start of this fanfic. This is not the end yet!! This is just the start of the ride, grab on, hold on tight, blast off!


	2. Verse 2: Happily ever after?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, little snippets of the simple wedding ceremony, and the start of everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me if I mess up the German and the German wedding processions, it's what I found on the Internet so...  
> As always, do point out to me any mistakes I made.

Verse 2:

I believe that everything happens for a reason. People can change so that you can learn to let go, things go wrong so that you appreciate them when they’re right, you believe lies so that you eventually learn to trust no one but yourself, and sometimes good thing fall apart so better things can fall together

-Marilyn Monroe

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  ‘’This is sooooooo awkward.’’ Aoba muttered under his breath as he sank lower into his seat, the blush high in his cheeks while Noiz maneuverer the car to their newly bought house located in a quiet yet high-class district.

  But what Aoba was talking about was that Noiz was honking at other cars on the road, occasionally drawing some attention from the drivers. Some were happy and actually honked back at them jovially, but others were just plainly pissed off at his antic action and showed it by honking back at them loudly and deliberately. Aoba shuddered as he recalled one particular grouchy man walking on the street holding up a special scarred finger for them (Noiz didn’t let that particular one go since he reiterated the man’s action back at him, much to the man’s dismay while driving off with a smug face).

  ‘’Well, since we are in Germany, this is part of the marriage customs known as car procession.’’

  ‘’Germans have really interesting marriage customs I see.’’ Aoba absent-mindedly said in wonder. ‘’But I kind of feel bad that your Father is paying though’’

  ‘’It doesn’t matter. If it is cash, he has so much he could make it rain green. Besides, it’s part of the customs, and he’s a traditional man as far as I know.’’

  ‘’I-I see… Ahaha… No surprise there with all the antiques collection in your house.’’ Aoba ended off lamely while scratching the back of his head.

  ‘’We have reached.’’ Noiz announced as he pulled the car over in front of an exquisite looking opulent house.

  ‘’Waaah it looks absolutely beautiful!’’ Aoba gaped in amazement for there was simply no other words that could be used to describe this picturesque house.

  ‘’An acquaintance of mine is nation-wide famous as an architect designer, and he was the one who designed and hand-picked the furniture for this house. He said that the theme was simplicity and extravagancy.’’

  ‘’ Isn’t it really expensive?’’ Aoba replied as he unbuckled the seat belt while Noiz stopped the car’s engine.

  ‘’No, not really.’’

  But Aoba was sure it had cost a fortune. Nonetheless, Noiz would never let Aoba pay for anything. Aoba felt guilty but he really didn’t have that much money nor was he able to get a decent job without being able to get a handle on German. For now, he could only depend on Noiz for financial issues, but Aoba tried to make it up to him by trying to up his non-existent cooking skills for the first time in his life.

  When he was young, he loved to observe Granny’s cooking because they were simply so wonderful that it never failed to make his stomach grumble for the food that's still being whipped up. It made him even hungrier to watch Granny cook, but he would be first in line when Granny was done cooking, so it was a fair trade. Though, Aoba was hopeless at first when it came to cooking after landing in Germany, so he had been desperately working hard on his cookery skills, and Aoba is indeed proud to say that his cooking skills had reached a satisfactory level.

  Aoba, stepped, or more like, tumbled out of the car clumsily while being soulfully absorbed at admiring the 3-story tall white-washed brick building with a wooden planked floor porch overseeing the lawn, the flower garden and a small thin bricked path winding up to the front door.

   Not knowing whether to laugh or sigh at the ludicrous sight of Aoba sprawled on all fours on the pavement, Noiz ended up trying to keep a straight face as he knelt down to help Aoba up.

  ‘’D-Don’t laugh!’’ Aoba pouted as he dusted himself off. ‘’Ah… It’s dirty, I have to wash it later…’’

  ‘’You sound so much like my wife now.’’

  ‘’We are married, but I’m NOT the wife.’’

  Noiz surveyed Aoba from top to bottom upon hearing that with a scrutinizing eye. Aoba felt like his eyes are combing every inch of his body and suddenly he feels so embarrassed and uncomfortable in his perfectly-fitted custom-made suit that he looked away unconsciously.

  ‘’W-What?’’

  ‘’You would have looked sexy in a wedding dress though…’’

  ‘’You pervy brat!’’ Aoba blushed to the tip of his ears and punched Noiz’s shoulder with all his manly pride.

  ‘’Ouch.’’ Noiz responded with a laugh.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  ‘’We are skipping the dance, First Night, Flower, Junggesellenabschied, Kidnapping of the bride an-‘’ Noiz mumbled as he ticked off a checklist (why is there even a checklist in the first place, Aoba would never know).

  ‘’Wait what? Jungle sel… something? And kidnapping of the bride?! And also, what’s that First Night about?!?!’’

  ‘’So now… We do the polterabend.’’ Noiz continued without skipping a beat. ‘’Although we are just doing it by ourselves… and on the day itself, but it doesn’t really matter anyway.’’

  ‘’Hah?! Now you are ignoring me?!’’

  ‘’Okay Aoba.’’ Noiz took a turn and went into the kitchen. Aoba heard the rattling and sounds of glass clanking against each other before Noiz reappeared with a tub filled to the brim with plates and cups.

  ‘’Break them.’’ Noiz said calmly.

  ‘’WHY?!’’ Aoba shouted exasperatedly.

  ‘’’Tradition?’’ Noiz responded, tilting his head slightly while holding one of the plates in his hand.

  ‘’What kind of tradition is this?!’’

  ‘’Just shut up and break them already.’’

  ‘’Like I said, why!?’’

  ‘’Tradition.’’ Noiz repeated with a sigh before tossing the plate nonchantly on the floor, of which the plate broke into a million shards upon contact.

  Poor Aoba was still frozen without a clue on whatever was going on anymore.

  ‘’Just do it already.’’ Noiz held Aoba’s hand, pulled it towards the tub and used it to take out one of the expensive-looking plates with fancy and elegant designs. He then proceeded to jerk Aoba’s fingers such that the plate will drop on the floor. Aoba cringed at the sound of glass being broken.

  ‘’There, how difficult is it?’’

  ‘’But… These plates… Aren’t they expensive?’’

  ‘’Like I care.’’

  ‘’It’s not like you don’t have a point there…’’

  ‘’Come on already.’’

  In the end Aoba only broke 1 plate, the one Noiz forced him to. And he had to clean up the mess.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  Then, Theo came over to their house with a bright sunny smile since he had agreed to act as the Priest overseeing their wedding vows. Aoba didn’t know, so he was shocked when Theo arrived at their doorsteps shortly after the polterbend something-or-other ceremony. But, the real shocker was that Noiz’s parents arrived right after Theo.

  It wasn’t obvious, but Noiz’s smile grew wider by an inch.

  Theo, dressed in a clean white suit, stood in front of the couple.

  ‘’Ready?’’

  ‘’For quite a while already.’’

  ‘’Let’s start then.’’ Theo continued, seemingly unfazed as the smile stuck onto his face like honey.

  ‘’Noiz-nii san und Aoba-san, sind Sie freiwillig und bereiten Herzens gekommen, um miteinander die Ehe einzugehen?’’

  ‘’Ja’’

  ‘’Wollen Sie einander lieben und achten und die Treue halten bis dass der Tod euch scheidet?

  ‘’Ja’’

  ‘’Sind Sie bereit, Kindern das Leben zu schenken und sie so zu erziehen, wie es Pflicht christlicher Eltern ist?’’

  ‘’Ja’’

  ‘’Ich nehme Dich, Aoba, zu meiner Gattin Ehemann und verspreche, Dir die Treue zu halten in guten und bösen Tagen, in Gesundheit und Krankheit, ja Dich will ich lieben und achten, bis der Tod uns scheidet.’’ Noiz recited first.

  ‘’Ich nehme Dich, Noiz, zu meinem Gatten Ehemann und verspreche, Dir die Treue zu halten in guten und bösen Tagen, in Gesundheit und Krankheit, ja Dich will ich lieben und achten, bis der Tod uns scheidet.’’ Followed by Aoba reciting the vow.

  ''Now you can exchange the rings.''

 ‘’How’s my German?’’ Aoba asked nervously after the wedding vow ceremony was over.

  ‘’It’s fine, but just a little awkward sounding.’’ Noiz said comfortingly, while reaching out to hold Aoba’s right hand.

  ‘’Take my right hand.’’ Upon seeing Aoba’s confused face, Noiz continued explaining, ‘’In German cultures, we wear the wedding rings on our right hand.’’

  ‘’O-Oh right.’’ Aoba, who was positively queasy with nervousness, muttered as he concentrated on slipping the silver band ring on Noiz’s right ring finger as Noiz did the same.

  ‘’There, now we are married, officially.’’ Noiz susurrated into Aoba’s ears as he leaned forward to hug Aoba’s thin figure, letting his deft fingers brush through his blue locks as Aoba shudder a little under the touch.

  Noiz pressed a quick kiss to Aoba’s lips.

  ‘’Does it feel painful when I touch your hair?’’ Noiz asked in concern when he saw a faint expression of agony on Aoba’s face.  

  ‘’No… Just a little ticklish, I can feel it, but it’s not as strong since the Platinum Jail incident.’’

  ‘’I see.’’

  A beat passed in silence.

  ‘’We will be going now.’’ Noiz’s parents stood up brusquely and walked away without waiting for a reply.

  ‘’W-Wait!’’ Aoba called after the retreating tall backs, causing Noiz’s parents to spin around in surprise.

  ‘’I’m sorry for stopping the both of you if you are in a rush…’’ Aoba began in embarrassment as he realized he just acted without thinking again. Noiz’s father perked an eyebrow.‘’But I just want to say, thank you so much…’’

  ‘Thank you so much for giving birth to this bunny-loving kid. Thank you so much for having loved him before. Thank you, so very much, to allow me to meet this dumb nerd. Thank you so much for granting him this bit of happiness to fill up the void of loneliness he had to suffer in before… Thank you, for being Noiz’s parents, despite whatever you have done to him’ were unspoken words inside Aoba’s mind which he hoped had gotten through with those four words he had just said.

  Noiz’s parents simply nodded stiffly in unison before leaving again. But just right before the door closed, Aoba swore he heard ‘Congratulations.’. Or it could be his ears playing tricks on him. But Aoba chose to believe in the first one.

  ‘’I will be going too.’’ Theo picked up his bag before pausing in his tracks suddenly. As Aoba and Noiz looked on quizzically, Theo suddenly rushed forward to the both of them before giving them a group hug around the necks together.

  ‘’I’m so happy for you, nii-san… I really am.’’ Theo sobbed into Noiz’s shoulder like a baby as the couple patted his back with a gentle smile. Noiz knew that Theo had been agonisingly holding back his tears all this time, the smile being a façade for the waterworks, but the dam had finally broken and now it’s leaking.

  ‘’Theo, how old are you already, and yet you are still crying like a baby.’’ Noiz retorted, but his word held no real daggers in it. ‘’You should be a plumber already, to fix that loose dam of yours, instead of being a company’s president.’’

  ‘’But I can’t help it… I just…feel so regretful, and so happy that nii-san can find someone as kind and accepting as Aoba-san.’’ Aoba blushed a little at that.

  ‘’Silly, it’s like you have not grown from the baby you were in the time we were apart. ’’ Noiz chuckled lightly as he ruffled up Theo’s hair.

  ‘’Hehehe.’’ Theo laughed cheekily. ‘’Nii-san didn’t grow up at all either.’’

  ‘’Who says? I’m definitely more mature than you now.’’

  ‘’Oh, Aoba-san, do you agree with him?’’ Theo shot Aoba a frisky smile.

  ‘’Ah ah.’’ Aoba shook his head in mock disappointment. ‘’It would have been great if he was, if not I wouldn’t have to be stuck with this oversized kid for the rest of my life now.’’

  ‘’What do you mean by that?’’ Noiz inserted in, making the three of them laugh.

  ‘’Aoba-san, do take good care of Nii-san alright?’’ Theo asked sincerely, both his hands enveloping Aoba’s right hand in earnesty.

  ‘’I will, for sure. I hope you find your special someone too. You can’t fall too much behind your brother you know!’’ Aoba said as he held Theo’s jaw with both his palms. ‘’I have a feeling it will be soon.’’

  ‘’I sure hope so too!’’

  ‘’Yep!’’

  ‘’So… I will be going now.’’ Theo said, taking one last long look at the couple with red puffy eyes.

  ‘’See you.’’

  ‘’Bye~’’

  With one last hug, Theo left.

  A peaceful quiet moment passed by as Noiz and Aoba just stared at each other as though both of them were trying memorize every features on each other’s faces.

  ‘’It still feels like an ethereal dream, even now, to be with you like this without being trapped in a soundless world where I feel nothing.’’ Noiz remarked fervently as he rubbed small circles into Aoba’s smooth cheeks with his thumb.

  ‘’I feel the same way too.’’ Aoba broke away from Noiz’s hold to look Noiz straight in the eyes. ‘’I feel so old though, just by remembering the old snotty bratty you.’’ Aoba teased as he rubbed the top of Noiz’s hair, making it even messier than it can ever be from its bird nest state.

  ‘’Don’t do that!’’ Noiz retorted indignantly.

  ‘’No way~~ I will double the power!’’ Aoba shouted in glee as he rubbed Noiz’s soft caramel locks even harder.

  ‘’Aoba, if you are going to continue doing that, I’m going to…’’

  ‘’To wha-? AHHAHAHA! NOIZ NO STOP IT!’’ Aoba’s eyes filled with tears as Noiz started to tickle him. ‘’NOIZ! Owh my stomach hurts!’’

   At that moment, whoever it was, chose a great moment to interrupt as Aoba’s coil ring shrilly in the air.

  ‘’Noiz! Let me go already!’’ Aoba half chided half laughing as he reached for his coil on the table.

  It was a message, from a familiar name. But where had he seen the name before, he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

  ’Help me.’ Was the neon words glaring at Aoba from his coil screen, and the sender was the Captive Princess.

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The princess makes her royal entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like, please leave a kudos, a comment, or bookmark. It would help me out a lot ^^  
> Sayonara~

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like, please leave a kudos, a comment, or bookmark. It would help me out a lot ^^  
> Sayonara~


End file.
